Eyeless Jack: The War On Creepypasta
by Kid Star
Summary: <html><head></head>Monsters are real, and the people know. Jack, along with every Creepypasta is now being hunted down by those they use to hunt. The great "Eyeless Jack" Will have to use his weapons of stealth, strength and fear to survive the humans...and other Creepypastas that mean him harm. M for graphic violence, language and naughty bits.</html>
1. Hunt gone wrong

Eyeless Jack: The War on Creepypasta

Jack stared, or his version of it, through the boys window. The boy was shifting in his bed, stirring under his sheets, whimpering as thunder clapped in the storm. Yet again he would roll over to peer out his bedside window and yet again he would see nothing, nothing but drips of rain on the glass. Jack was well hidden, like a shadow, or maybe he simply _was _a shadow? His form often mimicked his own conciseness, always shifting and shaping, never the same for long. Sometimes he would be wearing a black leather hoodie like tonight and sometimes he would just be a body of darkness. But one thing that was always the same was Jack's trademark mask. Blue, with two empty black eye sockets and black tears running down the face.

When the boy could not keep his eyes open any longer, Jack moved in. He opened the window silently and loomed over the boy. He had stalked this one for three days. Watching him outside his window, following him home from his nightly walk from the bus stop, only allowing the boy to see him when he wished to further his paranoia. Why? Because it was fun for him. But the time for games was over and Jack yearned for tasty treats in the young man's body. Jack put his expressionless masked face over the boy's pale open-mouthed one. A black substance that could only be described as a mix of smoke and tar oozed from Jack's sockets and flowed into the ears, eyes and mouth of his sleeping snack. He was still alive but he would not wake. Jack was free to do his work.

From the leather zip up hoodie he drew from his assortment of black bladed knives. All of them were thin, varying in length and size, some looking not unlike traditional scalpels but with wicked edges. Where did Jack get them? They were always simply there for Jack, perhaps he stole them or perhaps he willed them into being, sadly not even he knew the answer. Jack carved into the boy, just above the hip, as blood from the body ran over his hands and clothes imprinting him with his work. Jack had the skills a master surgeon could only hope to dream of as he combed through the muscles and intestines. He knew when he first started hunting this one what he wanted from him. Jack found his prize, he held it up slowly as blood poured from the organ. A kidney. A wonderful, juicy, life filling kidney! Jack slid his mask up just enough to expose his gray, smirking mouth licking his lips as he sunk his sharp teeth into the organ.

Bliss! Oh sweet bliss and ecstasy! Jack felt the dull aching hunger subside as he chewed his well-deserved meal. Blood ran down his chin as warmth filled his bosom. This is what he did, Jack knew of others that killed simply kill or show off but not he, oh no, he killed for this. It was so good, Jack never wanted it to stop, why should it? He would take all of this one's little treats. Tonight he would eat and eat…and…and…

Something was wrong…

Jack spat the last bite of the kidney out. Coated in a black tar from Jack's mouth it made a peculiar sound as it hit the floor. It sounded like metal. Jack crouched tilting his head curious, reaching out to the flesh.

The explosion happened so fast, Jack couldn't puzzle what was happening. "Go, go, go!" Shouting, the boy's parents were gone…who? Jack picked himself off the burning floor, his black blood pooling at his feet. He was hurt, his chest sent unfamiliar tingles through his body that he was in pain. Half the house was ablaze and the other half simply wasn't there anymore. He looked to see the boy…torn up by the blast, ruined. Jack could almost sob at the waist of precious organs. A shearing spotlight targeted Jack through what use east wall of the house. Humans, three covered in riot armor, holding guns, they kicked open what was left of the door smashing the burnt wood under their heels.

"Freeze!"

"Fuck that fire! Fire!"

Oh, so they saw the fire too? Jack moved, as the soldiers opened fire. Jack lunged, crouching, ducking, twisting, and moving at speeds that only a creature like him could. His bizarre movements made no sense to his would be assassins who couldn't manage to so much as graze the killer. Jack unsheathed one of his knives and sent it whizzing into the throat of his first target whose shocked gagging made his fire spray off in panic and pain. Jack grabbed the hilt and yanked in a clean slash through the esophagus. A gush of blood splattered Jack as the first solder's head swung on one side as his body flailed for a moment before realizing its own death and crumbling. "Die you fucking monster!" This time a few bullets winged Jack before he could sink his knife into the second one's belly. Spinning another blade on his fingers before sinking it as well into the man and gutting him, his insides spilled to the floor as the last twitches of life escaped him.

Jack slowly looked over to the last one. Putting his knives in his pockets. He wouldn't need them. The officer yelled but his gun did not match him. Jack had seen guns, he knew what that clicking sound meant. The solider tried to use his gun as a club but Jack simply kept walking, nimbly dodging each one of the Man's wild swings with just a shift of his body. The solider stopped huffing his gun above his head. Jack stood, his hands in his pockets, watching. "You…you…your hurt aren't you?" Jack's strange sense of humor told him to let the man speak. "You can't hide it from me, that bomb hurt didn't it? That's blood, see? See th-that black shit?! That's your blood!" The man roared trying to silence the fear that shook him on the inside. "If you, _things_, can bleed….you can die. You're not invincible, _none_ of you are!" Jack cut the man off, jutting his hand through man's chest on the right side, letting him sink to his knees. He grabbed his attacker's head with his hands on each side of face.

"We… are through…with being afraid of the dark….we are going to kill…all of you."

Jack skewered his thumbs and gouged out the Man's eyes letting him fall to the ground. Jack looked out, more vans, more guns, men carrying microphones barking orders. Above it all Jack was hurt and hungry. Jack gave the man whose eyeless bleeding sockets mocked his own, parting his lips with one final breath.

"Eyeless Jack…."

**Next Chapter: Hounds of Hell. **


	2. Hounds of Hell

Eyeless Jack: The War on Creepypasta

"_Local authorities report the explosion was due to a gas leak in the house cellar. Fred Kruggs was a High school sophomore recently moved from Kansas City. Friends claim he was having pains in his side since his most recent doctor visit, one source claimed that during his last days he seemed distant, mumbling about something in the woods, but police have stated these claims are pure gossip and were unrelated to his death." _

_Jodie Forest took her job as a news reporter very seriously every word she spoke was delivered with energy and pip, even if her tone was a tad insensitive when dealing with more serious matters. _

"_The military mission to eradicate the new threat has taken great strides. "Creepypasta" a website once known as the modern 'campfire' of the web, held a vast collection of horror stories but it now seems they were truer than we thought. The website has been shut down by the FBI. Site owner as well as various authors of the stories in Creepypasta have been take in for questioning." _

"_In other news…." _

….

Jack plucked leaves from the branch he perched himself on. He was pouting, thinking about all the work he had spent stalking that boy to only get his feast ruined at the very end. Not only that but they had the gull to insult him, shoot him, even blow him up! The nerve, and now here he was "Eyeless Jack" hurt, hungry, and hiding from the very things he hunts.

…Embarrassing is what it was….

Jack sat up, two more were coming, trampling through the woods pointing flashlights and rifles trying to find him. He watched them as the stood under his branch, they singled their radios. "All clear, no sign of him sir." They were so close Jack could reach down and pat them on the head.

"Stay put, the rest of bravo will sweep through soon and pick you up. Out." The radio clicked as the two men relax one of them lighting a cigarette. "Who would have thought right? I mean, I've always heard about these stories, but to think they would be real…" They both stood side by side with a small gap between them keeping eyes on the on the outer forest.

Jack stood up, slowly tilting his weight forward. He swung forward but instead of gravity dropping him to the floor, Jack clung upside down to the branch by some unseen force at the bottom of his feet. He hung like that behind and between the two. "Did you see him? The one where looking for I mean." The solider stirred looking at his partner. "Yeah, it's just like the brief said. Mask, knives….eyes. You think he was human once?" Jack put an inquisitive hand to his mask over where his chin would be. "Maybe, I don't know…he didn't seem all that human to me. Maybe he's like some kind of ghost or something? An angry spirit?" Jack nodded as if he was taking part in the conversation.

"Or maybe he's something else… and he just took a human form to mock us." Jack gave an over exaggerated shrug, unsure of his origins himself. The two officers shifted their feet, feeling uneasy in the chilly forest. Both of them fell silent and Jack put his hands behind his back patiently waiting for the conversation to pick back up while nonchalantly looking between the two guards. Jack was simply playing as he liked to do, humans were simple to trick and he took pleasure in teasing his targets, often this would ended with the poor soul's death, but every so often Jack would find one just to amusing to kill.

….. But he had yet meet one to amusing to feed from.

"Let's call up the squad, I'm getting sick of this spooky ass forest."

Jack took his hands from behind his black visage, twirling his blades in whirling shadows in his hands. He worked silent as a phantom with just a simple jut through the back of the neck with one of his hair thin knives he severed one of the guards vocal cords. Jack's plaything gapped in a silent scream making one last effort to reach for his partner who was scanning the area, his back turned and unaware of his comrades' demise as Jack pulled him high into the trees.

"Matt…?

Was Jack a specter? An angry ghost? Or perhaps an all-powerful beaning not even from this plane? Or simply a derange teenager that just had one bad day? In the end Jack didn't know, he couldn't remember or he simply didn't care. His psyche simply told him to accept his existence, to flourish in it. Jack moved in as the man's strength drained from his body from his chest being cut open. The one thing he did know however, was when he was hungry or not.

And Jack has never been hungrier in his entire life…particularly for the ones responsible for this grave insult of an attack. Oh yes…he was hungry….

**Author notes:**

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I decided to cut this in half for reasons thanks for your patience and expect the next chapter very soon.**

**Hey thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite or share your thoughts in the reviews, you have no idea how much your input could effect this story!**

**Next Chapter: Those who fight the dark. **


End file.
